The main distortion source in a power amplifier lies in the output stage. As it supplies the large current variations that the load usually requires, the amplifier open loop gain changes considerably. The main key is the gain of the second stage where the second stage is the output stage. In general feedback theory, as the negative feedback gain that loops around the distortion source increases, the total harmonic distortion (THD) will be reduced by 1+T(w) where T(w) is the loop gain at harmonic frequencies 2w, 3w, etc. Each negative feedback loop around the distortion source has a multiplicative reduction effect.
In a power efficient class AB output stage the current is throttled back as low as possible to save power. In a typical two stage design this implies the second stage gain is severely reduced in a quiescent state and in most power conscience designs the second stage gain is much less than one. This means there is really only one gain loop around the error source rather than two. The low level linearity (actually in a classical two stage class AB design the entire signal range) is severely impaired by driving small impedance loads.
There are many prior art types of multi-stage amps. These are good for THD because of the multi-loops around the output stage. These provide a multiplication reduction by the loop gains for the closed loop THD of the amp. In a three stage amplifier, even though the last stage gain would be impaired, there are still two gain loops rather than one in the previous case. The major drawback of these prior art designs is the amount of power required to keep stability. When a small impedance load is added to the circuit, since the third stage gain is much less than one in a class AB design, the pole associated with the second stage moves down in frequency. Therefore, to compensate this amplifier, the circuit would either have to pump a high quiescent current to boost the transconductance of the third stage of the amplifier to very high levels, or use a high current to boost the transconductance of the second stage of the amplifier to very high levels. This means that two of the three stages have to be power hungry stages. This is not the answer for low idle current applications when driving low impedance loads (50 ohms or less in standard CMOS). Bipolar amplifiers handle this problem better since they have higher transconductance-to-current ratios than MOS, but the concept of the problem remains.